Say Something
by ilive4thursdays
Summary: A rewritten ending scene of the House Season 7 Finale and beyond.  Because there's no way my House would run down Cuddy or her house . Multi-chapter story: Part 2 now posted. More to come...maybe!
1. Chapter 1

So okay...yeah I'm seriously thinking about not watching Season 8 of House. With LE leaving obviously I don't have as much reason to watch it (Although I do love Hugh) but even if she was staying...after this finale...I still don't know if I could come back next September.

Anyway I rewrote the ending scene to something I think would be much more in character with something House would do-Yes he's in pain and he's sad but I could see him doing something like this, something that does not involve him possibly murdering anyone. (Jeez-*roll eyes*)

It's a one shot right now but I am thinking about possibly continuing it a few more chapters (maybe). Let me know!

Thanks!  
>-Mads<p>

**I do not own House! (Thank gosh for that!)**

"Want me to come? "

"What do you think I'm gonna get in trouble? I'm delivering a hairbrush." He mumbled, getting out of the vehicle and approaching the stairs to Cuddy's house. He didn't know what to make of their conversation at lunch. Why did she have to apologize? Wasn't all of this his fault? Was it guilt or was it maybe- No House didn't want to think of it. It was too painful. _There's no way she could still love me, right?_

He'd been thinking this all day. Trying to remember why she broke up with him in the first place- was it really just the vicoden? She'd said _Unhappy people do reckless things_. She was certainly right. And any hope he'd have on winning her back was gone after he decided to stupidly marry that girl. What had he been thinking? _Great House_, he thought again, somewhat furious with himself. And he didn't even want to get started on the stunt in his bathtub he'd pulled.

At the time it had seemed like such a good idea…knowing now that he really didn't think the whole thing through…

But she'd brought him lunch today…she'd been the one wanting to talk…she'd grabbed his hand in the hallway and looked at him like- he'd sworn he'd seen that look before. He saw it a lot when they were dating and thought he saw it last week when she'd taken him to the hospital after that embarrassing surgery or display…(he didn't know what to call that fiasco)…

He thought he'd seen the look. Their look. A look of concern, of care- not pity. Not guilt. Of maybe love?

House always thought he didn't know love. He understood it, or so he'd thought. He understood everything. After all he was always right. But love didn't make sense to him. It wasn't rational. It was conventional. It was weak. He was fine on his own- he'd realized that after Stacey had left him. And he probably would've always never believed or trusted loved until he'd let himself realize his feelings for Cuddy.

But Cuddy had looked at him with…love? Could it have been? Did she still care for him? Had he not been so upset at that moment he would've used the opportunity to tell her he still cared for her and wanted another chance or hell, he should've just kissed her. Right there in that hospital. Sure Cuddy would've been a little embarrassed from the PDA but she'd have gotten over that.

So why was he here? Heading to her house. Sure she'd mentioned she wanted the brush _eventually_. But that didn't mean she _needed _it immediately. He could just bring it to work tomorrow or next week for that matter. And yet here he was. Still thinking.

_Would she have kissed back_?

Thousands of thoughts and regrets raced through his brain until he stepped up to her walkway and looked up.

His thoughts stopped. His body froze. And his eyes hurt from what he was seeing. Cuddy, with her sister and her sister's husband he supposed, and _another man_. Another man that was sitting next to Cuddy. That was touching Cuddy. His Cuddy. Yeah okay, maybe a little innocently, until he saw her put her hand on his shoulder to usher them into another room. Rachel was nowhere to be seen.

_No. No, no, no. _

But he couldn't move and before he knew it he was furious. Angry. Really, really angry. Like ridiculously. He could feel his body tense, his face heat. When he could finally move he stepped back onto the last step and gingerly walked to the car, where Wilson was waiting. He sat down in the car as Wilson spoke, noticing House's mood.

"What just happened?" Wilson asked.

"Wilson. Stay in the car." House murmured.

"House, what are you mad about? Just let it out. You'll feel better."

He looked at his best friend, and decided he'd take his advice for once. After all, he had nothing to lose right?

"Stay in the car." He said again, more strictly.

Wilson looked up at House, slightly confused. "Okay…why?"

"Just…stay in the car."

"I wasn't planning on going anywhe-"

And House proceeded to get out of the car and slam the door, not focusing on anything but this. This sudden anger. This rush of adrenaline or something. He wasn't quite sure. All he knew is he had to do something with all this energy. And it all concerned one person, Cuddy.

_Let it out? _

Okay, fine, I'll let it out.

Again he walked up the steps, with a little more swag now, and once again, saw them sitting in the dining room. He stopped, and starred at them for a moment or so, grinning slightly. He probably looked like a crazy person. He realized this especially when Cuddy finally noticed, staring at him blankly.

She didn't move for a minute and they stared at one another. Until she said something, probably excusing herself politely, but House wouldn't have that.

"Seriously!" He yelled. Well screamed. Or screeched? He wasn't sure.

That's when everyone noticed him, crazed lunatic doctor, and Cuddy hurried out of her front door. Wow those windows really were that thin.

"Seriously?" he said again, still loud, but more of as a question. "Seriously!"

"House," she started coming towards him.

"No!" he yelled, tensing. "Are you kidding? Are you freaking kidding me?"

He might not have felt like a 5 year old, but he was probably sounding and acting like a 5 year old that was having a fit. And you know what, fine. He didn't care. He was angry.

Wilson had said he needed to take out his anger and so here he was. Doing just that.

_After all, she wants to know how I feel._

"What's wrong?" she asked, nervously coming towards him. "House..." She said more uncertainly. She came up close and reached out to him.

"I swear to god Cuddy, do not touch me."

She nodded, her eyes tearing up, "Okay." She murmured.

He didn't talk for a while, he laughed a little bit, played with the brush, moving it back and forth in his hand as a nervous habit.

"House," Cuddy said after a few moments of silence. "Maybe we could just talk, come on." She whispered stepping away from him.

He laughed again, more outrageously this time. "Oh, you want me to talk some more about me and my feelings? Really Cuddy? You just want to hurt me more. You want to hurt me that much, huh?"

"No House, no, of course not." She breathed, moving closer to him and placing a hand on his arm, glancing back towards her house. "Look House I think I know what you're thinking…"

"Oh do you? Really? You think you know how I'm feeling too? Wait, before _you_ tell _me_ how _I_ am feeling, I'll go first, make it easier for you to guess."

He paced a tiny bit before hitting his cane hard on the concrete and looking at her with anger. "I'm pissed! I'm angry, I'm hell…I'm furious! Why did you do this to me? God." And he walked away from her for a moment before turning back. "Did you really hate me that much? Was I that bad of a boyfriend?

"You wanna know how I feel? Betrayed. Not only hurt, I feel betrayal! I loved you Cuddy. I love you!" He was breaking down now which was something he didn't want to do, especially not here. "And what you thought, 'Oh I'll try this out with him and if it doesn't work, oh well!'"

"No!" she screamed. "No, of course not!"

He shook his head, "You thought you could change me maybe? But if that didn't work, oh that'd be okay, you'd just move on, find the next prospect. There are plenty of other people _better_ for you."

"That's not it at all!" she cried, tears streamed down her face before regaining her composure and becoming just as angry as him. Well maybe not just as angry.

"How dare you! I don't need to explain myself to you House. You with your hookers and your wife and-"

"There's no one else!" he yelled. And Cuddy simply stared at him, not sure what to say because of his outburst, and because she didn't understand what he was saying.

"Ugh." He breathed, taking a hand to his face and rubbing it slightly before managing to calmly say, "Dominique is history. The marriage wasn't real. I had it annulled the next week. We never had sex. Thus I could end it. She was- I wasn't gonna go through with it you know." And he laughed sadly, "You were supposed to stop me!"

She shook her head, annoyed and completely caught off guard that he wasn't ever really married. "Oh, well excuse me! I didn't know that I was a part of the plan. Were the hookers and the hotel another part of 'screwing me over' too?"

"The hookers meant nothing to me! I was unhappy. I was lonely. I was depressed. Yes, I took vicidon, the dumbest decision of my life by the way. And I slept with one of them. ONE! The whole time I couldn't stop myself from pretending she was you. I missed you! All of the other girls were distractions after that because I realized I'd never get over you!"

She cried as he yelled at her, not because he was angry at her but because she could clearly see how much pain he was in, how much pain _she'd _put him in.

"House," she started.

"No Cuddy! Don't you get it? There will never be anyone else. There's no one else. Even if Stacy came back right now I couldn't even pretend with her- I'd be thinking about you the whole time! And I'm sick of this!"

"I'm sick of feeling this way." He said, lowering his voice. "But at least since our talk at lunch I thought you were in the transition of missing me too! And I thought maybe…" he sighed, "I don't even know. Forget it." He looked at the ground before meeting her eyes again.

"I thought maybe you missed me too. Maybe I was who you needed too." He sighed. Tears now in his eyes. "But I was obviously wrong." He said, nodding towards the window.

"House,"

"No!" he yelled. "You'll be fine! You'll be good without me! But what am I supposed to do without you? What about me?"

And Cuddy let go and sobbed, coming towards him tentatively, as his tears that he couldn't stop came down his two cheeks.

She grabbed his hips and pulled him towards her. He avoided her gaze for a while, until he couldn't avoid not looking at her beautiful eyes. And slowly they embraced, his arms going around her back as they hugged tightly, eyes closed.

But then House opened his eyes and saw Cuddy's sister and the guys looking at them out of the front door, and Cuddy saw Wilson observing them from the car too.

They stepped away from each other.

"My brush," Cuddy murmured, slightly giggling, noticing it in his hand. And House gave a small smile.

But then Cuddy's guests walked out of the door.

"Lisa, I think we're all gonna go. Give you two some privacy." She noted, gesturing towards House.

"Me too House." Wilson said approaching them. "Keys?"

Cuddy grabbed House's hand. "Please stay."

TBC?


	2. Chapter 2

Guys, guys, guys. My wonderful readers and reviewers. I'm so sorry. I've let life get in the way of my writing! I've missed it so much! This summer I've promised to make it more of a priority. Starting with this story, here is part two. I don't yet know how many parts it will be. Definitely let me know if you're interested in more.

What's everyone been doing since I've been gone? I've gotten myself into The Walking Dead, Gossip Girl, Mad Men, Smash and New Girl! I'm also thrilled Cougar Town is back on! Don't let the name turn you off of it, it's such a great show!

Read on! Hunger Games this weekend! Read the books if you haven't yet. So good.

Maddie

**Disclaimer: I don't own House and I certainly don't write for season 8 of House. I don't know who that House is actually. *sigh***

_Flashback sometime in May 2011 *if you didn't read part one Say Something, you should do that ;)_

* * *

><p><em>She grabbed his hips and pulled him towards her. He avoided her gaze for a while, until he couldn't avoid not looking at her beautiful eyes. And slowly they embraced, his arms going around her back as they hugged tightly, eyes closed.<em>

_But then House opened his eyes and saw Cuddy's sister and the guys looking at them out of the front door, and Cuddy saw Wilson observing them from the car too._

_They stepped away from each other._

_"My brush," Cuddy murmured, slightly giggling, noticing it in his hand. And House gave a small smile._

_But then Cuddy's guests walked out of the door._

_"Lisa, I think we're all gonna go. Give you two some privacy." She noted, gesturing towards House._

_"Me too House." Wilson said approaching them. "Keys?"_

_Cuddy grabbed House's hand. "Please stay."_

House walked back into her house, as Lisa's sister and guests left for their cars. Her new boyfriend had offered to stay, probably because he wasn't sure he could leave Lisa alone with him,_ the yelling psychopath handicap_, but Cuddy assured him no harm would come of his visit. It was in her house that he learned Cuddy didn't really have a new boyfriend. "You cannot act that way!" She had demanded once inside.

House was surprised and laughed, "Oh, sorry, I didn't realize telling your guests to leave and letting me into your house meant we were going to keep fighting."

She ignored him. "I cannot believe you reacted the way you did out there because you thought I was on _a date._ Seriously?" She rolled her eyes, "After our talk last week, you thought I'd lie?"

He shuffled around the room nervously, realizing he'd been a fool. "I know, I know." he nodded, "I guess I got a little crazy- although in my defense-"

"Housey, Housey!" Rachel yelled, running into the room and grabbing his legs.

House smiled, shyly, wishing the rugrat hadn't run into the room yet, as he wanted to get this conversation over with with her mother. Nevertheless, he adored her.

"Hello squirmy," he said, picking her up from the waste. "Oh! Heavy squirmy that is.."

"Hey!" Cuddy laughed, turning around the put the dishes into her kitchen sink.

"What? She doesn't know what I mean by that. Plus she's almost 3. Just getting heavy to carry is all." and he smiled and began asking questions to Rachel about her day.

Suddenly he noticed Cuddy glancing at him periodically as he held Rachel. He smiled back at her, stopping once he saw she had begun to cry.

"Hey, Rach, isn't Clifford on at 4?" He asked, smiling down at her.

That did it. Rachel grinned as he set her down. She took off for the living room. And House approached Cuddy.

"What's up?"

She shrugged turning towards the sink, "Just a lot of dishes."

He nodded unconvincingly. "You know that I'm sorry, right? That that ass you saw only moments before, well he's gone now?"

"You were being an ass," she smiled, giggling, "Well maybe..."

"More than usual?" he smiled.

She nodded back and continued with the dishes, tears apparently gone.

House scratched his head nervously. _That was weird_. He wanted confirmation that she was actually okay.

"So... that's it? Fight over?"

She took the washcloth, drying her hands slowly and sighed. House could tell she was trying to tell him something.

He continued. "Look, again, I'm sorry. Last week you made it seem like you wanted me to open up, you wanted...I don't know. I thought you wanted our friendship back or whatever. It was my way back in. And I guess when I saw that guy at your table and you were laughing and with your family...I thought something crazy, okay? My mistake. Innocent mistake by the way. That guy was so into you."

She laughed. "All to deliver that hairbrush."

After a minutes silence House murmured, "You know, I do really miss you."

She nodded, not making any movement toward him. She stopped doing the dishes, looked up and out the window longingly.

That nervous feeling returned. "Just say it." he whispered.

Sighing, she turned towards him. "I'm moving."

* * *

><p><em>Three years later. Present day.<em>

"Yes, Wilson I'm coming. When? Right now! Yes, literally! Rachel's taken care of- don't leave. I'm coming to you."

Putting her cell phone away and turned to Sheila, a nice girl that worked for 8.50 an hour, (plus the only babysitter she could get at this late notice), reminding her about Rachel's bedtime and school hour tomorrow morning.

"Mommy!" Rachel screamed enthusiastically.

"Yes! Come give me a hug goodbye."

Her 6 year old came running. She had unfortunately become accustomed to Cuddy leaving at random times, after all, she was a doctor, so she was not upset in the least.

"Are you gonna fix people?" She smiled, constantly dazzled by her mother _fixing people_.

"No, not this time."

"Have a wonderful time at the conference Miss. Cuddy. Call if you have any questions, but I have her schedule pretty figured out."

Cuddy nodded, feeling a stab of guilt lying to her daughter and babysitter, "All of my emergency contacts are listed on the fridge, as well as my cell and pager number but Rachel knows those."

Hearing her name, Rachel beamed and began rattling off her mother's cell and work phone numbers.

After saying goodbye, she headed to her car, placed her bags in the trunk and began driving. Her cell phone had not stopped ringing.

Finally she picked up. "IS HE DYING?" she screamed, rolling her eyes, annoyed. "Good. Okay I'll be there as soon as I can. And Wilson," she paused, "I hope this is a good idea."

TBC

* * *

><p>I know this still leaves a lot of questions lingering, but it's the best I could do now! I will update soon! Thanks friends!<p> 


End file.
